


Toi... tout simplement...

by Zielhona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, My First Smut, POV First Person, Self-Discovery, Students
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielhona/pseuds/Zielhona
Summary: Mon premier lemon gay!Bizutage pour un ML il y a une éternité!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 65





	Toi... tout simplement...

Ça fait des mois que je pense à toi… je n’arrive pas à t’oublier… pourtant j’essaye…  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je pense autant à toi… tu n’étais qu’un ami…   
Pourtant depuis que tu es parti, je ne cesse de penser à toi…   
Le jour…   
La nuit…   
Pourquoi ??   
Il n’y a aucune raison à mon comportement…

La dernière fois qu’on s’est vu, tu m’as fait des reproches   
C’était de ma faute si tu avais raté tes examens  
Je ne sais pas si tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m’as dit cet après-midi là, mais c’est resté gravé dans ma mémoire

J’étais assis par terre devant la porte de l’amphi   
L’épreuve n’allait pas tarder à commencer…   
Tu étais face à moi, avec d’autres étudiants comme nous   
Et on parlait de tout et de rien   
C’est alors que tu m’as fait comprendre ce que tu ressentais

Je pensais pourtant avoir fait de mon mieux pour que tu réussisses tes examens…   
Pour qu’on les réussisse ensemble…   
Je ne voulais pas être séparé de toi…   
Tu étais bien trop important pour moi…   
Mon seul ami…   
Quand tu m’as dit ça, j’ai ressenti une énorme douleur dans mon cœur…   
J’avais même du mal à respirer…   
Je ne savais plus quoi dire…   
D’ailleurs je n’ai rien ajouté…

Et c’est à cet instant que les portes se sont ouvertes et que nous avons dû regagner nos places…   
J’étais en haut de l’amphi et toi en bas…   
Je te voyais de ma place…   
Je n’ai pas arrêté de te regarder en repensant à ce que tu m’avais dit…   
Autant dire que j’ai échoué à l’examen…   
Mais ça n’avait pas d’importance pour moi…  
Toi seul était important...  
Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi tu m’avais dit ça…   
On révisait toujours ensemble…   
Je travaillais dur pour pouvoir répondre à tes questions…   
Au cas où tu m’en aurais posé une…   
Mais c’était très rare…   
Tu pensais sans doute vraiment que je n’étais pas en mesure de te répondre…

Pourtant j’aurais fait n’importe quoi pour toi…   
C’est dur à admettre pour moi…   
Parce que tu es un homme…   
J’ai toujours cru que je n’aimais que les femmes…   
Pourtant avec toi c’était différent…

A notre première rencontre je t’ai trouvé bizarre   
Finalement on a fait connaissance, guidés le destin puisqu’on était dans le même trinôme   
C’était une période que j’aimerais beaucoup revivre   
Des instants uniques   
Je ne te voyais que comme un copain   
Mais les semaines ont passées et j’ai commencé à te voir différemment   
On était toujours ensemble…   
Tu étais dans mes pensées du soir au matin…   
La première personne à laquelle je pensais quand je me réveillais…   
La dernière personne à laquelle je pensais avant de m'endormir...   
J’étais content d’aller en cours quand je savais que tu y serais

Une fois pourtant j’ai eu très peur de te perdre… à cause d’une fille… elle te faisait des avances…   
Je l’ai détestée du plus profond de mon cœur   
Mais tu l’as repoussée   
Je ne sais pas ce qui c’est passé cette soirée là…   
Le lendemain elle était avec un autre…   
Et tu es revenu près de moi…   
C’est étrange parce que cette période n’a duré que deux semaines, mais j’ai eu l’impression qu’elle durait une éternité…   
Je pense que c’est à cet instant que j’ai compris à quel point tu comptais pour moi…

Pourtant après les examens de cette fin de mois de mai, je ne t’ai plus revu depuis  
Je t’ai téléphoné plusieurs fois   
On a parlé et ri ensemble   
Comme quand on était en cours   
J’étais heureux de ces conversations   
Mais maintenant je n’ai plus de nouvelles de toi   
Je t’ai écrit plusieurs fois   
Mais je n’ai plus rien en retour…   
Ta vie a changé   
Tu as arrêté tes études sur un échec…   
Et moi je continue…   
Je n’ai pourtant pas la tête à ça…   
Il n’y a que toi qui comptes…

Je me dis même que je devrais me trouver quelqu’un qui te ressemble…   
Pour t’exorciser en quelque sorte…   
Mais j’ai du mal à m’imaginer avec un autre que toi…   
Même les filles ne m’intéressent plus…   
Et pourtant j’ai essayé…   
Je me suis servit d’elles pour t’oublier…   
Mais rien n’y a fait…   
J’ai pris une importante décision…   
Si je pense tellement à toi c’est sans doute parce que tu es le seul homme que j’ai jamais aimé…   
Alors je me dis que j’aime peut-être les hommes en général…   
Et que je ne m’en étais jamais rendu compte…

Je vais donc essayer de me trouver un amant pour une nuit…   
Pour savoir si c’est vraiment ça…   
Si ce n’est pas les femmes que j’aime… ce doit être les hommes…   
Et toi tu aimes les femmes…   
Rien ne sera jamais possible entre nous…   
Alors c’est mieux comme ça…

Tout le monde trouve que je dépéris à vue d’œil…   
Alors je vais me reprendre…   
Je suis quelqu’un de fort…   
Je n’abandonnerais pas à cause d’une déception sentimentale…   
Après tout c’est mon premier chagrin d’amour…   
Et c’est à cause de toi…   
Tant pis…   
Cette page de mon passé est maintenant tournée et je vais vers l’avenir…   
Plus rien ne me retient…   
Plus rien…

Je suis donc allé vers un quartier spécial…   
Je n’y avais encore jamais mis les pieds mais je le connaissais de réputation…   
Je ne savais pas ce que j’allais y trouver…

Je n’étais pas rassuré du tout en m’approchant de la rue en question…   
Il fait déjà nuit…   
Heureusement…   
C’est plus facile pour moi de cacher mon trouble tout en regardant autour de moi…   
J’enfonce mes mains dans les poches et je rentre la tête dans les épaules…   
Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je commence à marcher dans cette rue…   
Elle est faiblement éclairée…   
Tout autour de moi des hommes s’embrassent et se touchent…   
Je me sens très mal…   
Je n’avais jamais été dans un des ces quartiers…   
Je n’aime d’ailleurs pas ça du tout…   
Je me sens encore plus seul au monde…   
Je me demande si je trouverais quelqu’un de bien ici…   
Ca doit être difficile…   
Tous ses hommes ont l’air étrange… comme venant d’ailleurs…   
Pourtant ils ont l’air heureux…   
C’est peut-être pour ça que je trouve ce quartier étrange…

J’accélère le pas   
Je ne peux pas rester ici   
J’ai du mal à respirer   
Ma tête commence à tourner un peu   
Heureusement que je n’ai pas bu sinon ce serait pire   
Je me souviens comme tu te moquais de moi parce que je ne supportais pas l’alcool   
A peine une bière et je suis par terre

Ton sourire…   
Tes yeux rieurs…   
Même ce soir que j’ai décidé de t’oublier définitivement je repense à toi…   
Je m’en veux…   
Sans doute ne dois-je pas essayer de t’oublier…   
Mais vivre avec mon passé…   
Même s’il est douloureux…   
Avec le temps ça ira mieux…   
Sûrement…

La rue est plus longue que je l’imaginais en venant ici…   
Je n’en vois pas la fin…   
Il commence à pleuvoir… une fine pluie d’été…   
Tous les hommes s’en vont, main dans la main… ils rentrent sans doute chez eux… 

Je soupire… mais je respire mieux…   
Je suis presque seul dans cette rue…   
Je lève la tête vers le ciel… un coup de vent dégage le lune…   
Elle est pleine cette nuit…   
On peut voir quelques étoiles à travers les nuages…   
Soudain alors que je marche sans regarder où je vais…   
Je fonce quand quelqu’un…   
Je recule un peu et m’excuse… sans vraiment regarder qui je venais d’emboutir… 

C’est toi !!!

Ce n’est pas possible !!   
Tu ne peux pas être dans cette rue… avec un homme… que tu tiens par la main…   
Je le regarde avec des yeux ébahis…   
Cet homme… il… il me ressemble vraiment…   
Je dois me tromper…   
Ca doit être un rêve…   
En le regardant j’ai presque l’impression de me voir dans un miroir…   
Tu… tu es avec un homme… qui me ressemble en plus…

Pourquoi ??

Il te dit quelque chose dans le creux de l’oreille…   
Et pose un baiser sur ta joue…   
Il y a une complicité évidente entre vous…   
Je sens mon estomac se nouer…   
Tu es avec un autre homme…   
Je n’arrive même plus à bouger…   
Je voudrais partir en courant loin de toi…   
Mais mon corps ne réagit plus…   
L’homme s’éloigne de toi…

Tu ne le regardes même pas partir   
Tes yeux brillent   
La pluie tombe plus fort   
Je suis déjà trempé jusqu’aux os   
Mais je ne sens pas le froid   
Je sens mes larmes qui montent aux yeux   
Je te regarde   
Tu es comme dans mes souvenirs…   
Une larme coule…   
Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi…   
J’ai mal au cœur…   
Tu t’approches de moi et essuie doucement mes larmes de ton pouce…   
Tu me regardes et souris…   
Tu me souris !!!!!!   
J’attends ce moment depuis tant de mois… que je n’arrive pas à y croire…   
Tu approches tes mains de mon visage et les poses sur mes joues…   
Tes mains sont douces et chaudes…

Tes lèvres s’approchent de moi…   
Doucement…   
Et se posent sur les miennes…

Je n’arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qui se passe…   
Tes lèvres sont douces et chaudes… comme dans un rêve…   
Je veux parler… te dire quelque chose…   
Mais alors que j’ouvre la bouche pour parler… je sens ta langue qui prend possession de la mienne…   
J’ai soudain très chaud… si seulement cet instant pouvait durer toujours… toujours…   
Je vais me réveiller… c’est sûr… et tout redeviendra comme avant…   
C’est la première fois que je fais un rêve aussi réaliste…   
Un rêve parfait…   
Comme j’aimerais que ce soit réel…   
« _Ce n’est pas un rêve ??… tu es bien avec moi ??_ » …

Je recule…   
Tu viens de me parler… tu me souris encore…   
Je te vois entre mes larmes…   
Tu es là devant moi…   
Non… non, je ne rêve pas…   
Après des mois d’attente et de souffrance tu es là…   
Je tremble un peu… je me sens tellement vulnérable face à toi…   
Tu passes tes grands bras autour de mes épaules et me serre contre toi…   
Je me laisse aller, la tête contre ton torse…   
J’entends les battements de ton cœur…   
A moins que ce ne soit les miens…

Nous sommes restés longtemps… dans les bras l’un de l’autre…   
Puis tu m’as pris par la main et tu m'as entraîné à travers les rues désertes  
La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort… mais je ne la sentais pas sur moi…

Tu m’as emmené chez toi…   
Tu m’as prêté des vêtements secs…   
Tu m’as envoyé prendre une douche…   
Je t’ai obéit… sans même y penser…   
Tu nous as préparé du thé brûlant pour nous réchauffer…   
On a fini par s’endormir dans ton lit… dans les bras l’un de l’autre…   
Tendrement…

Je n’avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des mois…   
Je me suis réveillé aux premières lueurs du jour…   
Le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel bleu…   
Une magnifique journée en prévision…   
Je n’ai pas bougé… je me sentais bien, blotti contre ton corps…   
Tu dormais paisiblement… quand tu as ouvert les yeux, tu m’as souris…   
Un si beau sourire…

Et on s’est embrassé…   
Un peu timidement au début… puis ce baiser c’est approfondit… jusqu’à devenir passionné…   
J’ai tressaillit au contact de tes mains sur ma peau…   
Mes peurs, mes doutes…   
Tes mains douces sous mon t-shirt…   
Tant de questions sans réponses…   
Tes mains sur mon corps…   
Plus tard… plus tard…   
Les premières mains d’un homme sur mon corps…   
Pour l’instant : Toi   
Nos vêtements sont tombés l’un après l’autre…   
Tes lèvres ont suivit le chemin de tes mains… laissant une traînée de lave brûlante sur ma peau…   
Je n’ai pas pu retenir mes gémissements de plaisir à leur contact…   
J’ai perdu toute notion du temps quand tes lèvres sont arrivées sur mon membre turgescent… le baisant délicatement…   
Mon corps s’est arqué brutalement alors que ta bouche englobait ma virilité toute entière…   
Je ne mis pas longtemps à me libérer dans ta bouche…   
Avant que tu ne me fasses goutter ma propre semence lors d’un baiser plus langoureux que jamais…

Ta langue laissa la place à tes doigts…   
Les sentir dans ma bouche…   
Les lécher consciencieusement me donnèrent un aperçu du plaisir qui m’attendait…   
Nos langues se retrouvèrent alors que tes doigts pénétraient mon intimité…   
La température de mon corps s’éleva encore…   
Le désir de te sentir en moi commençait déjà à me submerger…   
Mais ce n’était qu’un début…   
Je m’installais sur ton bas-ventre… sentant ton membre palpitant sous moi…   
Je n’en pouvais plus d’attendre… et te fit entrer en moi rapidement…   
Une violente douleur me parcourut le corps…   
Ma tête se jeta en arrière d’elle-même…   
Je ne parvenais plus à respirer…   
La douleur fit place au plaisir… alors que nous bougions nos corps de plus en plus rapidement…   
D’un même rythme, tes mains réveillèrent mon membre endormi…   
Et dans cette danse éternelle, nous nous sommes libérés de concert… dans un même cri de pur jouissance...  
Je me suis alors effondré sur toi…

Tu as enlacé mon corps de tes bras musclés… murmurant d’une voix presque inaudible _« je t’aime »_ à mon oreille…   
Ces mots qu’hier encore je n’aurais jamais pensé entendre de ta bouche…   
Ces mots font de moi l’homme le plus heureux de la Terre… " _moi aussi je t’aime…_ "  
Et nous nous sommes endormis…   
A la fenêtre, des oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement dans la chaleur de cette belle matinée d’été qui avait fait de nous des amants pour la vie…

Maintenant je le sais...   
Je n'aime pas les femmes...   
Je n'aime pas les hommes...   
Je t'aime, toi...   
Tout simplement...


End file.
